Family Havoc
by Littlepurplething
Summary: Lucy ran into the guild with a problem and they try to help her fix it. Emphasis on try.


The guild was, as usual, loud and active. Gray and Natsu were fighting about something dumb and Gajeel itching to join them but was being tied down by Levy sitting right next to them. Mira was standing behind the bar laughing at whatever Lisanna was telling her. Erza and 'Mystogan' were sitting at a side table while the red-haired woman was eating a whole cake, by herself.

All of the exceeds were sitting on the bar counter off to the side, conversating about different things; Wendy sitting with them as well. Cana was, obviously, with her barrel in between her legs by them as well and trying to make Wendy embarrassed by making naughty jokes towards the preteen.

Wakaba and Macao were sitting next to each other but yelling as if they were across the room from each other, even Romeo was trying to make them shut up or at least quiet them down; but they weren't listening to them.

The thunder legion was sitting at a circle table at the second floor making jokes and drinking. Laxus was ignoring them and listening to his sound pods but casually making grunts to answer them.

The guild doors flew open making everyone around stare in question.

"Gods-'hiccup'-damnit" The voice from the blonde celestial mage sounded destressed. She hiccupped again after slamming the door when she stepped in.

"What's the matter Luce?" Natsu asked with a giant smile on his face.

The blonde hiccupped again before answering him, "I have the hiccups, I woke up with them and I can't seem to 'hiccup' make them go away." She groaned flopping down in her usual bar stool.

"Aw, have you tried to hold your breath?" Mira asked leaning on the bar in front of them two partners.

Lucy threw up her hands in exasperation, "Yes, I tried! Several times and 'hiccup' it didn't work 'hiccup' obviously." She slammed her face down on the bar. Levy walked over to them and sat on the other side of Lucy since Natsu was on the other side.

"You have the hiccups?" the bluentte asked while rubbing her back in comfort. The blonde nodded and hiccupped against the counter, hitting her shoulder against the edge.

Mira put a glass of water in front of them blonde, "Here, drink it really fast and maybe it will be okay." Lucy grabbed it and raised an eyebrow at them but shrugged when she hiccupped again. When she gulped the whole glass, the whole guild was silent, waiting for the results.

Lucy set down the glass and waited but after 20 seconds she hiccupped again. The guild groaned with her and everyone was shouting, telling her different things to get rid of it. She couldn't hear a single thing they were saying but Natsu stood and pointed to Elfman. Lucy didn't even hear what he said.

Natsu pulled Lucy to him by her shoulders and started opening her mouth. Lucy started to protest but whenever she opened her mouth, she would hiccup. It was starting to hurt her stomach and head. The constant jumps and muscle spasms hurt. Everyone was laughing at the exchange.

Natsu's hand was on her chin and the other was trying to open her mouth. Lucy on the hand was trying to push his hands away but the pink-haired dragon slayer was getting annoyed, "Would you stop."

"Me? You stop! 'hiccup' What are you trying 'hiccup' to do to me?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm trying to help you damnit." A flame spilling out of his mouth.

Lucy growled but it was interrupted with another hiccup. Lucy opened her mouth to yell at him, but he shoved his hand in her mouth and pulled out her tongue. "Natsu what are you doing?" Levy asked with her eyes bugged out.

"Elfman said that pulling out her tongue would help, so that's what I'm doing." Natsu stated as if it was obvious.

The brute man with white hair yelled "I learned that from a client when her daughter had it and it was manly!" Elfman flexed his arms but Lisanna smacked his chest for him to stop.

Everyone turned to Lucy and Natsu, waiting for the hiccups to stop but once they looked Lucy hiccupped again with her mouth open then bite down on her tongue pushing Natsu away. "That hurt." She whined and held her jaw since holding her tongue would be weird.

"Sorry Luce, but I tried." The fire slayer shrugged and walked away to sit next to Gray and Juvia.

Lucy's shoulders sagged, and she hiccupped again, this was just annoying. How long could this go on and how did she get them at all? Then Wendy spoke up at the end of the bar with the exceeds, "What if you bite down on a lemon?" her sweet voice gave Lucy hope that it might work.

"I 'hiccup' can try" she turned to Mira to ask for one, but she was giving her one already. "Oh, thanks 'hiccup' Mira."

Lucy took the half lemon in her mouth and bite down, the sour taste went straight to her taste buds, her face scrunched up she squeezed her eyes shut. Happy just had to say something about it too, "Hey, this looks better than her regular face." He laughed while holding his paws to his mouth.

She opened her eyes again and dropped the lemon on the ground. Lucy jumped up to get to the flying blue cat, "You little 'hiccup'" Everyone groaned again once they heard the loud hiccup noise.

"Come on! What else could get rid of hiccups?" Gray yelled sitting next to Juvia and throwing up his hands.

"Well, I'm out of ideas." Natsu mumbled, crossing his arms.

"You didn't have any ideas anyway." Gray told him, also crossing his arms.

"What did you say ice princess?" the pink-haired boy bumped his head with the dark-haired man.

Gray head butted him, pushing him back, "You heard me! You aren't helping anything!" Then they started punching and kicking each other until Erza saw what was happening.

The red-haired mage only walked into the battle and just pulled the two apart with their collars. She threw them on different sides of the guild hall, Gray hit a wall and slid down while Natsu crashed into a table.

Lucy started giggling at a groaning Natsu but was hiccupping ever second and it was still hurting. "Ugh, am I going to have to live with this for the rest of my life?" she exaggerated, once again laying her head on the counter.

Lisanna giggled next to the blonde who groaned again, "I have an idea." She pulled the celestial mage off the stool and stood in front of her. "Okay, all you have to do is drink some water but don't swallow it then to a cartwheel but when you are upside down, then you swallow it." The white-haired mage explained.

Lucy looked skeptical, then she looked down at her attire, she was wearing a skirt today. Her face turned pink with embarrassment, "You sure about this Lis?" she asked unconsciously pulling down her skirt.

Lisanna nodded and smiled, "I'm positive, it will work."

Lucy drank some water that Mira gave her and held it in her mouth, she held her hands above her head and stepped off her foot to flipped around. When he landed on her hands she gulped the water and there were hoots and hollers all around when her underwear was shown.

"Shut up!" she yelled when she was on her feet again, holding her skirt down again.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Natsu commented with a straight face. All of the guys face palmed and some laughed openly at him. "What?" He still has no idea what was so funny.

"Nothing 'hiccup' Natsu." Lucy groaned as her hiccups were back.

"Aw man, I totally thought that would work." Lisanna squeaked while sitting at the bar.

Everyone was in deep thought, this was a tricky case, getting rid of the mysterious hiccups that won't go away. Even the thunder legion was trying to come up with something, it made Lucy realize that the guild was a family and they would try to help anyone even if it was as dumb as the hiccups.

"Oh, I know! What if we scare her?" Bickslow suggested, sticking his tongue out with a smile.

"'hiccup' scare me how?" Lucy asked turning her head up to the second floor where they were all leaning over. Laxus had a creepy smile on his face and Lucy cringed away.

Before she could ask about it a lighting bolt came down right in front of the girl making her scream and fall on her ass and clenching her chest. There were even a few other girls that screamed along with her. Then they all waited for Lucy to either hiccup again or they finally went away.

Lucy was about to yell at the other blonde, but she hiccupped again, groans and shouting was heard from about everyone in the guild. Lucy almost laughed at how invested they all were in this, but she just waited for someone else to come up with another idea.

"What else can we do?" Gray asked out loud.

"We could try something again?" Mira suggested getting another glass of water.

"We could scare her again." Natsu smiled, he liked the look on her face when she screamed.

"No, I think gargling salt water might help. I heard that from someone, somewhere, once." Levy thought, she could remember where she heard it, but it might work.

"Oh, this is hopeless, nothing will work." Juvia overstated and held her head in her hands.

Gray patted her back, "We can't give up. This is our family, we have to help her." Gray said while everyone cheered.

Meanwhile Lucy was trying the first thing she did this morning, holding her breath until she couldn't anymore. Might as well start all over with what's going on. They just ignored her for the time being and tried to come up with more things.

"I wanna see her cartwheel again." Macao said with hearts in his eyes while little Romeo just sighed and shook his head.

"Is there a new idea someone has come up with? None of these have worked." Erza stated trying to take charge

"Guys, I think –" Lucy tried but was interrupted by Natsu again,

"Ugh! This is boring why don't we just burn the hiccups away?" he spouted fire out of his mouth while jumping up and cheering for himself.

Gray and Gajeel shook their heads at his stupidity, "Why would that work at all flame brain?" Gajeel grumbled, sitting in a table by the door.

"Well I was just thinking that none of us have used magic yet so why not?" the fire dragon slayer shrugged at his explanation. Many laughed that he was even thinking but some agreed and stated that they should have thought about that.

"You'll do know that I just used my magic right?" Laxus grunted but it appears no one heard him. he just grunted again and sat in his seat again.

"Um, guys I –" Lucy tried once again but no one was listening to her either so she sat back in her stool looking at her family arguing.

"We should use our magic, that might work." Gray suggested holding his hands out with cold air surrounding it. Everyone now was hovering their magic out and looking around for Lucy when they saw that she was at the bar with wide eyes.

"Wait guys!" she shouted and holding her hands up, making them all stop, "They went away." She stated, and they listened. Her hiccups were gone, and they didn't have to do anything.

"How did that happen?" Levy asked who looked like she was also about to use her magic on Lucy.

"I did it myself but thank you guys for worrying about me. I really appreciate it." She smiled softly at all of them. They all smiled at her back.

"Anytime Luce! We're family, we help each other out!" Natsu laughed and grinned showing his fangs.

They all went back to what they were doing before Lucy got there but Lucy continued to look around at them. She was so happy to have them in her life, they would stop anything they were doing to help her with something this small.

It warmed her heart that was until one of Natsu's fire blew right passed her then she started screaming without hiccupping every second. It was all back to normal for everyone.

 **Thank you guys for reading, I thought about this story when I was at work and thought it would be a funny thing to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
